


Just five more minuets...

by DragonsSinn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Other, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsSinn/pseuds/DragonsSinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic takes place a few weeks after the events of HTTYD 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just five more minuets...

Now that Stoik was gone, and with Hiccup as chief of Berk, Toothless as the new dragon alpha, and Valka by their side, Berk was changed forever. A new Era had begun. The Era of dragons. Hiccup, son of Stoik the Vast, and Toothless, the newly named Alpha dragon, had new responsibility's, and nothing would ever be the same.

The first few nights after the battle with Drago and his bewilderbeast was hard. Hiccup couldn't sleep. Hed sit up in his bed, just holding his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to be a leader of a whole village, filled not only with people, but dragons aswell.  
And scene his mother, Valka, and all her dragons had also moved in, there was even more dragons to look after. It was almost to much for him. But he knew he had to. For his clan. For his mother. His dragon. His father...

Tears welled up in his emerald green eyes as the memories of his father flooded to him. He let out a quiet sob and tried not to cry to loudly. He didn't want to wake his mother, who had taken the room his father had used to sleep in. He had hoped that if he continued to sleep in his own bed, he could at least pretend that things were normal. At least at night time.

But it never worked. He still couldn't sleep right, and when he did, the image of his dead father was all he could see when he closed his eyes. He knew Toothless had no choice when he killed him..but he still couldn't help but be angry. Why did this have to happen? He knew he would never be a good chief..how could he ever hope to fill in the foot prints of the greatest viking leader the clan has ever had?

As he sobbed quietly, his hands cradling his head, he drew in a sharp breath of surprise as a black nose shoved his hands away from his face. He looked into the emerald eyes of his dragon, filled with regret and remorse. Tootless inched closer slowly and gently licked the tears from Hiccups pale, freckled skin. 

Hiccup placed his hand on the alpha dragons head and rubbed him softly as the dragon layed his large head on his riders lap. Toothless was Hiccups best friend. He knew he didnt do it on purpose...so why couldn't he stop thinking about it? He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts./Dont think about it./ He told himself. /It'll only make it worse. It wasn't Toothless. It was Drago. Drago. DRAGO!!/ 

He wanted so bad to let go the feelings of hopelessness that he held in his heart. His dragon gave a soft grunt of concern as Hiccup grabbed his prosthetic leg and attached it to his limb. He stood up and ran his fingers threw his auburn hair. He sighed and looked at his dragon, who was now sniffing the limb he had put on. /He always checks to make sure I put it on right../ Hiccup thought to himself. /Hes my best friend. Not a killer./

"Lets go for a little flight, shall we?" He asked his dragon, turning towards the large window that had been built specialty for the jet black dragon to get in and out easily. "Grrrrr..." Toothless purred softly and nudged Hiccup towards the bed. Hiccup knew what he was trying to say. /{Sleep. You're tiered, and you're the new chief. Sleep.}/ 

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Im going outside anyways." Hiccup said aloud, and turned towards the door to leave. Toothless quickly rushed to block it. As Hiccup rolled his green eyes and gave an impatient grunt, he sat down on his bed. "So what, you're gonna keep me hostage here?" He asked , narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Toothless narrowed his eyes as well, and pinned him to the bed with one paw. "Alright, alright almighty alpha dragon. I give up. Sleep it is. He unattached his leg again, and placed it by his bedside. Toothless started to walk back to his usual place in the room, on his stone bed, but looked back at his friend and gave second thought.

Instead, he jumped softly onto the bed next to Hiccup and grabbed him in his larges dragon limbs. "Wh-What?! What are you doing Toothless?!?!" Hiccup asked in surprise, trying to sit up. Toothless held on to him tighter and wrapped his wings around his friend tightly, licking the top of his auburn head. "T-Tooth...less.." Hiccup sighed and went limp. He knew there was no fighting with the nightfury when he had made up his mind. 

He slowly, but silently fell asleep in the arms of his best friend. The two of them were softly snoring by the time the sun slowly started to show itself upon the horizon. Toothless opened one eye slowly to the light and grunted softly as he looked down at his human. 

He knew Hiccup needed more sleep, so he wrapped his wings a bit higher over his head to block out the light so he wouldn't wake up. It was the least he could do from his closest companion. He didnt remember the incident...but he knew that it was HIS plasma blast that had almost killed his best friend...and it was HIS plasma blast that had took the life of the chief, Hiccups father.

A tear rolled down from the jet black dragons emrald eyes.He knew he had done a wrong that he would never be able to make up for. And he knew Hiccup hated him. Even when he hugged his around his thick dragon neck and rubbed his back. But Toothless was the alpha now. He had new responsibility, just as Hiccup did. There wouldnt be much time for flying together anymore. 

The sun was riseing higher and the light was entering the room faster. He knew Hiccup would wake soon if the sun reached his eyes. He curled his tail around to reach his head and layed back down to catch a few more winks of sleep. He slowly closed his eye lids and slipped into a soft, light sleep.

Dragon and viking.  
Alpha and Chief.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, this is my first HTTYD fanfic, and its short. I just made it to try and show the bond between Hiccup and Toothless after to battle with Drago. I think Hiccup would still feel guilty for still havnt angry feelings towards his winged friend for what he did to Stoik, even though it wasnt his fault, and how Toothless felt guilt for his sin. I wanted to try and show that their bond was still strong. Tell me how I did?  
> Soooo anyways...Should I make this into a series and make chapters or something? Or write a new story? Let me know ;)


End file.
